


Frappe And Capture

by The Mechanic (Crossroads_Blues)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Bucky Barnes, Drabble, Established Relationship, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 08:19:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17998268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossroads_Blues/pseuds/The%20Mechanic
Summary: Tony gets captured. Bucky swoops in and saves the day, using dubious methods. Written for a prompt, "Never heard of that being used as a murder weapon."





	Frappe And Capture

**Author's Note:**

> I'm late, but this was written for @huntersociopathavenger's writing challenge on tumblr! It's really short, but I hope you like it!

It was pain that woke up Tony Stark. He woke up on a cold stone floor, with excruciating pain in his back and a terrible headache like a million devils partied inside his head. Last thing Tony remembered was an attractive blonde leading him away from a boring gala and someone  hitting him from above. So, abduction.

“Well, well, well. If it isn't the great Tony Stark,” said someone from above him. Tony raised himself on elbows to take a look at a person talking. Above him was towering a thin man with broad shoulders and unproportionally long legs. He didn’t have any hair, but it was overcompensated by bushy thick black eyebrows, however partially covered by thick black glasses’ frame with slightly tinted grey lenses. Tony glanced around. He was in a cell, four walls, one door, no furniture of any kind. Near the door there stood two guys in identical black polos and black pants. One of them was holding a Starbucks frappe cup. 

“And who will you be, fly ice rink?” spat out Tony with poison in his voice.

The man slowly kneeled beside him. “You may not know me personally, but you have affected my life a great deal,” he said with big pauses between words. “My name is Dan Rezde. You destroyed my life.”

Tony’s eyes darted to the right corner as he tried to remember the man or even anything remotely useful about him.

“Wait…” he finally muttered, “Is that Dan Rezde as in Rezde Communications?”

Man’s lips stretched into a thin tight-lipped smile. “Rezde Communications. Exactly.”

Tony huffed, now that he realised what all of this was about, “Not my fault you went bankrupt. Please, the ratings of your smartphones were already plummeting. The launch of budget Starkphone was just the final nail in your coffin, not the cause of it.”

A menacing light appeared in Dan’s eyes. “I lost everything!” he yelled, “Connections, prestige, finances!”

Tony pulled himself up more on his elbows, despite the terrible pain in his entire body. He narrowed his eyes and glared at Dan. “And it’s your fault. You know if I went around and started kidnapping CEOs of Stark Industries’ competitors, I’d have a basement full of corpses.”

Dan laughed. “I got no use for you dead. I want you-“ he pointed his chubby finger at Tony “-to rebuild my empire.”

“You’re not going to be the first one to ask and you’re not going ot be the first one I will reject. Afghan cave, 2008, bad guys had the same request, I blew them to hell.” Tony smirked. 

Dan gave him a tight-lipped smile. “We’ll see what will you say after a week with no food, shall we?” He stood up and headed out of the room, giving a nod to the black polos guys and starting to reach out for the frappe one of them handed to him.   
“Could I have a Panadol at least?” shouted Tony.

Dan turned around as if to say something, but suddenly was flung back into a wall by something, or rather somebody. Bucky Barnes stormed through the door, kicking it down, sending Dan flying, then turned around, pummeled one of the guys into the wall with his metal arm, knocking him out, grabbed the frappe cup from another one and effectively jammed it into another guy’s eye, straw first, killing him. 

Tony was regarding the whole scene from his corner with a raised eyebrow. “Well, I most certainly never heard of that being used as a murder weapon.”

Bucky, still wearing his gorgeous burgundy suit from the gala, exhaled, dropping the frappe cup, and looking at the scene. “I improvised. I followed them from the gala, sorry for being late, but there were a lot of guards in the hall.”

Bucky walked up to Tony and helped him to get up. “You want me to kill him as well?” Barnes gestured towards  unconscious Dan in the corner of the room. 

“Nah. I’m gonna sue his ass to death,” murmured Tony. “Thanks for coming after me, Buck-o.”

Bucky shook the unruly hair out of his face and gave Tony a smile. “Don’t mention it.”

“Should we get out of here and see what other objects you can find a new use for?” smirked Tony, stepping over the body and getting out of the cell.

Bucky walked up from behind him and wrapped his arms around the genius, turning him around and then leaning in for a kiss. Tony ran his hand through Bucky’s silky black hair as the soldier pulled him closer. Finally parting, they stared at each other for a couple more minutes. “Definitely,” murmured Bucky, his eyes flickering with anticipation. 

Nobody saw Bucky or Tony until next morning. Bucky showed up to the Avengers meeting wearing Tony’s shirt and carrying a frappe.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and leave a kudos! No harsh critique or hate please.


End file.
